It started with a kiss
by 100Percent Shipper
Summary: Gibbler kisses Steph. Steph Hates It. That's why she is in such a bad mood. One shot. It has mistakes in it. Enjoy anyway :).


There were a few things that went through Stephanie's mind when Kimmy placed a hand on either side of her face and pressed her lips enthusiastically to hers. Of all those things, the most enduring one was disgust. She was pretty sure her life flashed before her eyes and she was vaguely aware that she was flapping her arms in an ungainly way. When she finally managed to wrench herself free her heart was beating hard and she grasped for something solid to hold onto, finding it in the shape of her sister who stood rooted to the spot with a look that mirrored her own shock. She placed a hand over mouth to negate the sensation of Kimmy's lips on her own and it took a few moments before she was able to bring herself back to the events at hand – namely Fernando on one knee asking Kimmy for a divorce… so he could marry her again. Only a husband of Kimmy's could ever be so ridiculous. But at least it was diverting.

Xxx

Kimmy, Fernando and Ramona were off playing happy engaged family so for a rare once the Tanner girls were alone with the boys.

"You've been a champion, tonight. Thanks for helping out with dinner and dishes and putting the boys to bed"

DJ was collapsed onto the blue and white love seat in the living room amongst stacks of folded laundry. Steph picked up a pile and began to arrange it into the wicker basket.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm happy to help."

"Well you're a God send. I don't know how I would manage without you or Kimmy. Imagine if I'd had to do all of this alone and get the place ready for Jess and Becky's vow renewal!"

"Well that's why I'm here."

"I guess things are about to change just as we were getting settled, what with Kimmy and Fernando…"

"Yeah. I guess. But whatever."

DJ paused.

"Well, that's a little rude, Steph."

"You know there's no love lost between us. She's just as annoying and pesky as she was growing up."

"But I thought you two were getting along so much better!"

"Oh, you mean me working for her?"

"Yes, being junior partner, but also just generally."

"Well I guess that'll change now she's getting married again. I mean really!" Steph exclaimed, "Isn't it just the stupidest thing them getting married again?"

"I think it's romantic." Steph could feel DJ look at her with a frown on her face. "You're out of sorts tonight, Steff."

"I'm fine." Steph grumbled and took the clothes up the stairs to put them away.

Xxx

Steph was out of sorts because every time she paused long enough her mind was running in little circles. Damn that Kimmy! What on earth possessed her to grab her and force a kiss on her like that! And even when she struggled, Kimmy hadn't let go. She felt violated! And damn that Fernando for setting up the whole sordid situation. Sure, she'd written the music, sure, she could sing but to stand behind Kimmy, her arm wrapped around her and blow gently against her ear? Had that REALLY been necessary? And then that stomach lurching moment when Kimmy had looked at her and she was so clearly turned on and then grabbing her…

The sound of the kitchen door slamming shut pulled Steph from her reverie. Nestled in her bed, she could hear muffled voices and then Kimmy's annoying hyena laugh followed by a warm baritone and then silence. Urgh. They were probably kissing right now, right above her. And then they'll probably go up to the attic and go at it like bunnies.

Steph tried to scrub the image from her mind but it was like someone saying 'Don't think of a pink elephant' which of course meant she had to think of a pink elephant. Only this image was much more disturbing.

Steph rolled over in bed and pulled a pillow over her heard and groaned into her sheets.

Xxx

Next morning Steph had emerged grumpily from the den – the grumpy part wasn't a surprise, she wasn't all that coherent before coffee – and rumbled listlessly around the kitchen until Max had asked her if she was okay. She finally settled to making some pancakes and the wolfing a pile of them down, her leg bouncing nervously up and down.

Kimmy and DJ were in the back yard getting the decorations ready for the vowel renewals tomorrow and Ramona was being the happy helper, rushing in and out of the house like a Tasmanian devil on steroids. It made Steph's knee bounce up and down harder.

"Watch it!" she snapped when Ramona almost tripped over Steph's chair as she careened down the stairs and around the corner.

Ramona composed herself, jutting her hip out and flipping her dark brown hair.

"Shouldn't you be outside helping, miss Junior Partner?"

Steph narrowed her eyes. Ramona seemed particularly insufferable today. Had she ever been that stroppy as a teenager? She returned to her coffee without replying. She was, in fact, avoiding Kimmy and was peeved that Ramona had called her on it. She tidied away the dishes and reluctantly emerged into the sunshine.

"Hey sister-wife!" Kimmy exclaimed cheerily. Too cheerily. In Steph's mind there was no doubt that Kimmy got some last night.

"Yeah." She replied and ambled over to DJ who was pinning up some decorations.

"I see the good mood continues." DJ observed after a few moments.

"Mornings. Bad." Steph replied.

Xxx

By the time their little She-Pack-Wolf Hen's night rolled around, Becky as the honorary member, Steph had regained her humor. There was nothing like a night out on the town to perk her up. She was, after all, a creature of the night, used to 4am bed-times and afternoon wake-ups. No wonder she did mornings so badly, they hadn't existed in her world for well over a decade. She was also relieved that Kimmy was being swift in her matrimonial vows having announced she would be doubling up with Jesse and Becky the next day because, frankly, the sooner she was out of the house, the better.

Steph had suggested a hip, underground bar in the gay clubbing district of San Fran and the girls had happily agreed. Since all of them had serious love interests except her, watching beautiful gay men grinding it out on the dance floor was the perfect eye candy. Not that Steph felt particularly interested in the men tonight. There were a few the ladies about and her eyes drifted with curiosity to them instead. Sure, she'd experimented, who hadn't? She was a DJ and that seemed to be catnip to all genders so more than a few times she'd found herself being propositioned by women. When she'd felt tempted it had always been an alcohol induced adventure that she'd never given a second thought to afterwards and it certainly hadn't gone beyond a lip locks and a stray hand or two.

The rest of the wolf-pack had begun a commentated spectator sport. DJ even uttered the word 'ass' and 'package' which had Kimmy and Steph in fits of giggles while Becky eagerly agreed, shoving her straw in and out of her Wild Ruffian cocktail with vigor.

"Let's dance!" Kimmy exclaimed when she stopped snorting. She pulled Steff and DJ up by the hand and gave Becky a wink. They made a little circle in the thickening crowed. Kimmy put her hands up at her head and gave a howl, and the other three ladies responded in kind. They danced. At some point Kimmy grabbed DJ and twirled her before she shimmied up to Steph, moving in close, swinging hypnotic hips.

"I just have to go to the bathroom." Steph mumbled and slipped into the crowd.

When she emerged from the stall she gave an undignified yelp. Kimmy was leaning against the sink with a… predatory look on her face?

"Jesus, Gibbler!" Steph exclaimed and shooed her aside so she could wash her hand.

"I just wanted to check you were okay. You looked white like a sheet when you ran off."

"I didn't run off, Gibbler, I needed the bathroom."

"Whatever, sister-wife, I've known you a long time and I know that that was an excuse."

Steph flicked her wet fingers at Kimmy with juvenile passive-aggressiveness.

"Yeah, it was an excuse to take a pee."

"Excuse me!" Kimmy exclaimed, stepping in and jabbing a pointed finger into Steph's chest with each word. "You…"

Jab

"Are…"

Jab

"Avoiding…"

Jab

"Something."

Jab.

Steph growled, her index finger rising to return the favour.

"Maybe…"

Jab

"It's.."

Jab

"You…"

Jab

"I'm.."

Jab

"Avoiding."

Jab.

"Oh." Kimmy said.

They were standing quite close, a fact Steph became conscious of when Kimmy's pointed finger dropped and settled on Steph's hip. Way too close. Uncomfortable, intimate close.

"You have beautiful hair." Kimmy said and she brushed a mesh of hair back.

"Stop it." Steph said although the words held no weight given she didn't step away. She was too preoccupied with a strange sensation tingling through her. "You're drunk."

"I think I am." Kimmy replied and if anything she seemed to sway a little closer. Then stopped. Steph looked at her and Kimmy looked back. Kimmy smiled. God this woman was irritating!

The line of thought that Steph's journeyed from that thought to the next moment was nebulous – or maybe there was not though – because Steph kissed her.

It felt… nice. Soft. Alcohol sweet.

Was that Kimmy's hand migrating to the small of her back? She felt herself half-step forward and bump breasts. Again soft and really, not all that unpleasant. Her own hands moved to grip Kimmy's arm and then moving up until she was cupping her face as she explored this new discovery.

"Woah!" Kimmy pulled away a moment later, "was that tongue?"

"Uh. Sorry."

"No, no, that's okay…"

"Sorry."

Steph watched Kimmy fan her face with her hand. She'd gone a bit red. Steph felt a bit… odd. A bit outside of herself, like the alcohol had formed a smog around her brain. She ought to be horrified at what she'd done, but she found she wasn't. Maybe she would be in the morning.

"You're a really good kisser, Steph."

Steph didn't really want to discuss this. Instead she was focused in on Kimmy's lips.

"It's smeared." She said and rubbed her thumb along the lip line to clean it up.

The door opening making her yelp and jump away. Her hand came to rest on her chest to calm the wildly beating heart.

"Ladies. In the toilets, really?" A flannel and sneakerd woman said, her eyebrow arched.

"Oh, it's not… we're just friends -"

"Right. Whatever. I'm gonna pee."

She disappeared into the stall and Steph had a strong urge to make her understand that no, really this was just the alcohol and she hated Gibler with all her might. She turned to look in the mirror and grabbed a hand towel to get rid of Kimmy's smeared lipstick around her mouth.

"We're friends, Steph?"

"Don't push it, Gibbler."

She could see Kimmy's smile in the corner of her eye and she looked so damn happy and touched. She rubbed her lips harder and wondered what had come over her.

A few hours and a number of shot later, Steph decided to believe she had been impaired and not thinking straight. Or crooked. Whatever. Plus it was a hen's night, crazy stuff happens on hen's nights. No harm, no fowl.

Xxx

Steph felt a bit odd the next day and she chalked it up to a mild hang-over. Usually she could knock 'em back like no man's business but she hadn't been partying nearly as hard since she'd moved in with DJ and Kimmy.

She started to feel a bit weirder as she stood waiting for the brides to make their way up the make-shift isle although she plastered on a big smile. Her stomach was churning and her heart was beating a bit fast. Maybe she'd eaten something?

They came up the isle and she had to admit both of them looked pretty stunning. Of Becky, Steph has expected, but Kimmy – Kimmy looked… elegant. Her hair, pinned up highlighted a graceful neck which gave way to a smooth expanse of decolte, plunging into a not insubstantial cleavage…

Oh! Kimmy was about to say 'I Do' and she'd just turned around and run away. DJ went after her and they were gone for some minutes before they emerged again.

Steph's eyes followed Kimmy as she took her place at the altar once more. Steph could only see the back of her, but she seemed a bit stiff and as it came to say 'I Do' again …

Oh! There she went again!

Steph let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Urgh, she really wasn't feeling that well. Her stomach was churning harder and she had the sweats now. Could this please be over?

A third time and now she was not only feeling unwell but kinda pissed. Damn you, Kimmy. Only this time Kimmy wasn't running away, she was telling Fernando that she wasn't ready to marry him again.

What?

Well at least she could go and lie down.

She congratulated Becky and Uncle Jesse before absconding herself in her room. She flopped on the bed and lay still.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Heavy heeled feet clumped down the stairs and then the rustle of material as a white dress sat down next her.

"Hey Partner-rino." Said Kimmy.

"Hey."

Steph turned her head and looked up at Kimmy. She slumped a little and picked at stray thread on her dress.

"You okay?" Steph asked.

Kimmy shrugged.

"Don't feel bad."

Kimmy turned to look at her.

"Ramona is mad."

"She'll be okay. I know she really wanted you two to be together."

"Yes, she did."

Were those tears in Kimmy's eyes? Kimmy never cried!

Steph sat up and interlaced their fingers.

"Hey." She said, their shoulders brushing together.

Kimmy looked forlornly at her and Steph wasn't thinking because she leaned over to kiss her. They parted and Steph was glad to see that Kimmy wasn't crying anymore.

"We gotta stop doing this." Steph said feeling a bit buzzed. Her stomach was churning harder than ever.

"Why?" Kimmy asked.

Steph shrugged vaguely because she couldn't think why not but she knew there were lots reason.

"I like kissing you." Kimmy continued, "I'd like to … keep kissing you if you wanted to."

"Is that... are you asking me out on a date?"

"Would you say yes if I was?"

"But you just… you were going to get married again today and now you're asking me on a date?"

Kimmy was blushing – which was kinda pretty, really.

"Well. Yes. I am." She said

"Umm, okay."

"Ummm, okay yes you'll go out on a date with me?"

Steph tried to muster disgust. Or revulsion. After all, this was Kimmy – the irritating girl who had barged in on them their entire childhood and just wouldn't go away. But she couldn't. Instead she kind felt… excited? Intrigued? She hated to admit it but she'd enjoyed her kisses with Kimmy and what's more she'd even felt something. Like a tingling down there.

"Ummm, okay, yes…" Steph said slowly, surprising herself.

Kimmy smiled, her big toothy grin.

"It's a date then."

And then she leaned in and kissed her again only this time, it was different. It was… more. Kimmy's lips were hungry and that was definitely tongue and wow. Just wow. Steph felt like she was drowning just a little and so she grabbed onto Kimmy to hold herself steady until Kimmy pulled away. Oh, god, if kissing Kimmy was like this then sleeping with her…

That was definitely not the train of thought to follow.

She pulled away feeling like liquid inside and took a moment to gather herself.

"Why did you leave Fernando at the altar?" she asked.

"Are you asking if I said no because of this?" Kimmy asked, flicking her finger between them.

Steph shrugged. If Kimmy said yes, that would honestly freak her out.

"There's lots of reasons. Mostly because I said yes for Ramona and he cheated, Steph. I don't trust he wouldn't again and I deserve better than that."

"You do."

Kimmy smiled. Their hands were still interlaced and her thumb stroked Steph's hand.

"Plus, like I said, I like kissing you. And I couldn't do that if I was married to him."

"I guess not."

Kimmy leaned in and kissed her chastely.

"How does tonight sound. I'll pick you up from your room at 7.30?"

"Sure."

"Good."

Kimmy got up and disappeared up the stairs. Steph flopped back down onto the bed. Well this was a new development.

Oh shit. What would she tell DJ?


End file.
